Vampire Z
by Luvia K. White
Summary: Ví, una chica "comun y corriente", en su cumpleaños diecisiete el mundo es atacado por las criaturas de la noche, ella es la única humana en el mundo y para terminar con la pesadilla, tendra que averiguar el significado de sus sueños...


Todo comenzó una noche, en un sueño…

Había fuego en una aldea, las casas estaban bañadas de sangre y destruidas, había cadáveres por todas partes y lo único que quedaba de pie, lo que mas me llamo la atención, era un niño. Estaba en medio del desastre, llorando, después paso una fugaz sombra y el niño ya no estaba, se lo habían llevado, sus chillidos aun se escuchaban, pero ya era tarde, el y su captor estaban muy lejos, por ultimo todo desapareció…

Allí fue cuando me desperté, me llamo Viridiana y desde pequeña mis padres se dieron cuenta de que yo no era una niña común y corriente, en los atardeceres me comportaba de una manera muy extraña, de una manera muy brusca y muy hiperactiva. Mi padre desapareció hace diez años y yo me quede con mi madre, desde ese día comencé a tener esos sueños donde aparecía ese niño llorando. Tengo dieciséis años, bueno esta tarde cumpliría los diecisiete, pero tuvo que ocurrir…

Me desperté como un día normal para ir a la escuela, ese día estaba muy nublado y mi madre al parecer no estaba en casa, así que desayuné y fui a la escuela, ya se me hacía tarde y comencé a correr.

No había nadie en la entrada y me pareció algo muy raro ya que mis amigas siempre estaban allí esperándome y las maestras revisaban las mochilas en caso de que alguien trajera alcohol o cosas no permitidas, subí y entré al salón, pero allí tampoco había nadie, estaban las mochilas y los libros de los alumnos, pero no había ni una pisca de vida en ese salón.

Escuché unos ruidos y unas risas en la cancha, me asomé por una ventana que daba exactamente a la cancha y vi a todos los alumnos jugando y correteándose por todas partes. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y asomé la cabeza por la entrada de la cancha, estaban todos, los maestros, mis amigas, pero todos se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, algunos corrían muy rápido, otros escalaban las paredes de alguna manera descomunal y muchos otros se estaban peleando, pero no sólo eso, también tenían un aspecto muy extraño, todos estaban excesivamente pálidos, tan blancos 

como la cal, tenían aspecto desarreglado, tenían ojos de color carmín que resplandecían con los rayos del sol, como dos rubíes, también tenían ojeras muy remarcadas, como si hubieran llorado demasiado y se hubieran tallado los ojos por horas.

Tan solo di un paso para entrar a la cancha y todos voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, y con un gruñido comenzaron a correr hacia mí. Entonces una metamorfosis surgió en ellos, les salieron enormes colmillos, les brotaron alas de la espalda y unas enormes garras de los dedos.

Me estaban persiguiendo, salí de la escuela y comencé a buscar a alguien que me ayudara, pero la ciudad estaba completamente vacía…

Estaba a punto de llover, caían truenos del cielo y el viento soplaba muy fuerte como el aullido de un lobo, había carros estacionados sobre la acera y hojas de colores naranjas por el otoño los cubrían casi por completo, era como si hubieran estado estacionados allí desde la noche anterior, como si la noche anterior algo les hubiera pasado a todos, algo que no me ocurrió a mí.

Los monstruos aún no podían alcanzarme, fui a mi casa y cerré la puerta con seguro, los monstruos comenzaron a estamparse contra la puerta, ahora lo que me preocupaba era mi mamá. La comencé a buscar por toda la casa pero no estaba, subí a su cuarto y vi algo, era como un montón de ropa apilada en la cama, me acerqué mas para ver que era y me di un gran susto que me dejo una herida para siempre, era mi madre, estaba toda ensangrentada y muerta. Me quedé paralizada, sabiendo que podría estar sola en el mundo.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un vidrio al romperse, me asomé, la casa se estaba incendiando y cayéndose en pedazos, toda la parte de enfrente de la casa estaba rodeada por esos monstruos. Yo ya había comenzado a llorar, no tenía ganas de vivir ese apocalipsis, pero también le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera y corrí hacía la iglesia que estaba tres cuadras atrás, tal vez esos monstruos nunca podrían entrar allí, no me fijé si en verdad me seguían, pero decidí no arriesgarme y me quedé escondida allí. 

Aunque fuera de día, parecían las doce de la noche, estaba oscuro y silencioso, no había nadie que me ayudara.

Justo cuando ya me había quedado dormida, los vitrales comenzaron a tronar, alguien los estaba rompiendo, comenzó una gran tormenta y también cayeron relámpagos que fueron los que iluminaron la estancia, el fuerte viento abrió las enormes puertas de la iglesia y solo se lograba observar los ojos de esos monstruos, aunque ellos al parecer no podían entrar, yo sentía que alguien me esperaba.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, pero ¿Cómo si no había nadie? Tal vez había alguna persona normal en la cima del edificio. Me incorporé de un rápido salto y comencé a subir los grandes escalones de piedra tan rápido como pude. Cuando logre llagar hasta arriba el ruido de las campanas casi me dejó sorda, mire a mi alrededor y había tres de esos monstruos rodeándome, mi corazón se detuvo.

Después de una fracción de segundo apareció otra criatura, completamente diferente, era más grande y me parecía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no lo reconociera, esa cosa comenzó a luchar con los monstruos hasta eliminarlos por completo para después desaparecer.

Salí de la iglesia, ya todo estaba tranquilo aunque seguía lloviendo y no había ni una sola persona, después de un momento dejó de llover y todo quedó en neblina.


End file.
